doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ever After High
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2013-Presente }} Ever After High es una serie animada basada en las sagas de libros escritas por Shannon Hale y Suzanne Selfors, y una linea de juguetes creada por Mattel, ambas homónimas. Co-producida por Mattel Playground Studios y Netflix (partiendo desde la tercera temporada), la serie sigue las vivencias de los hijos de personajes de cuentos de hadas tales como Cenicienta, Blancanieves y La Reina Malvada, ellos están destinados a mantener con vida sus historias a través de las generaciones. El estudiantado de Ever After se divide en dos grupos: royals y rebels; los royals son los que planean seguir los mismos pasos de sus padres, tomando su lugar en sus respectivos cuentos mientras que los rebels quieren escribir sus propios destinos sin tener en cuenta el pasado de sus progenitores. Continuidad La serie, en lugar de temporadas tiene "capítulos", esto hace referencia a los libros al ser una serie basada en cuentos. La continuidad de la serie es la siguiente: Reparto Personajes principales Personajes secundarios Personajes recurrentes Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales *Andrés García *Ángela Villanueva *Arturo Valdemar *Betzabe Jara *Dolores Ugalde *Erica Edwards *Fanny Alayón *Gabriela Ornelas *Javier Loyo *Julio César Zetina *Karen Vallejo *Karla Falcón *Katalina Múzquiz *Maggie Vera *Mauricio Pérez *Melissa Gedeón *Rebeca Patiño *Ricardo Tejedo *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto Especiales Comerciales Curiosidades *La serie se dobla en numerosos estudios SDI al rededor del mundo además de México, en países como: Rusia, España, Francia, Alemania, Holanda, Italia y Polonia. *El orden de los episodios es alterado a la hora de su estreno, pero cuando son publicados en Netflix lo hacen en el orden correcto. *'Ever After High' y Monster High comparten director de doblaje tanto en inglés (Audu Paden) como en español (Gaby Cárdenas). *Los nombre de los personajes no se traducen, a excepción el de Cupido quien ya venía con ese nombre desde Monster High, el de Diminuto (Tiny) por razones desconocidas, y los de los personajes de cuentos clásicos. La pronunciación se mantiene igual a la de la versión original, sin embargo el nombre de Kitty es mencionado en el doblaje como "Kiti Chesjaier" durante las primeras dos temporadas (incluyendo especiales), mientras que en la versión original es mencionado como "Kiri Cheshaier", pronunciación empleada a partir del especial "Primavera desencantada". *Gus y Helga hablan con acento alemán y aunque en el doblaje se emplea dicho acento, en ocasiones los actores dejan escapar un acento francés. *El idioma que hablan Maddie, Giles y todos los ciudadanos del País de las Maravillas en inglés se llama riddlish una combinación de la palabra riddle (acertijo) y la palabra english (inglés), que en la serie fue traducido como "enigmañol". *En la serie hay varias inconstancias en la traducción como las siguientes: **La red social más usada en Ever After High es "My Chapter", cuyo nombre es traducido en varios episodios como "Mi Capítulo" y en otros simplemente se usa el nombre original. **En la versión original, Blondie tiene una frase habitual la cual es "Just right!", la cuál en español se ha traducido como "Justo lo correcto", "Correcto!", "Muy bien!" ó "Genial!", quizá se deba a la amplia lista de significados que se le pueden dar a la frase. Sin embargo, se pierde el chiste que se hace en referencia a la frase. **La expresión "Wait a spell!", adaptación de la expresión "Wait a second!" (en español "¡Espera un segundo!") ha sido traducida como "¡Un hechinstante!" y "¡Espera un encanto!". **La expresión "Wait a splinter!", adaptación de la expresión "Wait a second!" (en español "¡Espera un segundo!") ha sido traducida como "¡Por mi astilla!" y "¡Espera una astilla!" incluso dentro de un mismo episodio. *Las frases de Maddie fueron traducidas de la siguiente manera: *En el episodio 4 hay un error de traducción ya que en inglés Diminuto dice "It'd just be oh-so-swell if the Council could have the castle doors widened for the not-so-tiny of us." (Estaría bien si el consejo pudiera ampliar las puertas del castillo para los que somos no-tan-diminutos), pero en el doblaje dice "Creo que sería algo grandioso si el consejo ampliara las puertas del castillo para los que somos tan diminutos). Transmisión Edición en video Véase también *Monster High Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series web Categoría:Series de Mattel Studios Categoría:Series de Netflix Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Franquicias Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Adaptaciones